Just it's not a bad thing
by JustAShipper013
Summary: Amy and Jonah's actions and choices after the birth of her new baby
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella. Her name is Isabella," Amy smiles down at her second daughter. Adam looks at her like there's a possibility they could get back together. "Just because we had a baby does not mean we're remarrying. I'm perfectly capable of doing this with you while staying unmarried."

"Is it because you have feelings for somebody else?" Amy knew just what he was implying. Just because they were broadcasted having sex to the entire world does not mean- well, it kinda does doesn't it.

"I'm not a charity case, and he knows that. He knows you will be involved in this baby's life. But I do know he's never had a baby he doesn't know what he'd be getting himself into. We'll see what happens Adam," she's smiling. She's always had that flicker of hope in the back of her mind that her and Jonah would get together.

That's why when she found out she was pregnant, she kissed him. In her mind, that was it, her last chance to ever show Jonah how she felt. She was having another man's baby, her husbands for that matter. In her mind that flicker went out, she had lost her chance. All her hopes were crushed when two little lines stared back at her.

Then it reappeared the day they broadcasted nationwide from the store. If only Garrett had told them about that stupid camera. Or stopped them, but then again this was _Garret_. They got suspended for a month for breaking so many store rules. But a lot of that suspension was used planning for this baby, and spending time with Jonah.

She _loved_ him. She didn't realize it until he was helping her pick out baby things. She always thought it was just some stupid crush. But it wasn't, she loved Jonah, she couldn't just tell him that though, she was having her ex-husband's baby. She was here now, all wrapped in pink, and perfect. She was so perfect.

"I don't think this will scare him away Ames. That man has waited for you for how long? You were already a single mother, that never stopped him before. I'm going to bring Emma home. You get rest." He takes one more look at their little girl before leaving the room.

"Hey there Isabella," she says picking her up and holding her. She walks over the the window and looks into the distance. "Life is a little complicated, I hope you learn from my mistakes. Don't wait for the perfect time for anything, it never happens. Don't let time stop you from doing what you really want to do." She looks down and realizes her baby fell asleep. She sets her back down in her little bassinet before getting some sleep herself.

When she wakes up, someone is in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey there," he says and immediately Amy recognizes the anxious voice as Jonah's.

"Jonah," she smiles. He tries to say something, but she cuts him off. "Wait, I need to tell you something."

"What, what's wrong?" He looks terrified.

"Nothing bad. At least I don't think it's bad." She looks at him. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

She had never seen him smile that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonah never thought this day would actually come, and for a second he thought he heard her wrong. _Did Amy just say she loved me?_ After smiling bigger than his heart could handle, and looking at this gorgeous woman he's crushed on for three years, he gets up the courage to speak.

"Amy you just had a baby. Take some - uh _time_ to think about this. Don't make any decisions you'll regret." As much as he begs this to be true, hormones can make someone crazy. He's seen his fair share of Amy tears over the past few months. He didn't want her to do anything she would regret later.

He tries to read her face as she goes quiet. She glances over as the baby starts to squirm a little. She gets out of bed and picks her up, looking at her. "Good morning, Miss Isabella," she coos into the pink blanket. She smiles at Jonah, and then back down at her daughter. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet. He's been here for your mama when I needed it most, he's supported me through the hardest things I've faced." She stops in front of Jonah. "Would you like to hold her Jonah?"

He probably looks scared. He _feels_ panicked. Amy wants him to hold the most precious thing in her life. _Him._ "Uh uh yeah, of course I'd like to hold her," he stammers out. Amy places the little girl in his arms, and she looks up with him with the most beautiful eyes he'd recognize anywhere. She has her mother's eyes. And she has such dark curly hair. He feels breathless. "Ames, she's so beautiful. She's so you." He smiles up at her.

"Yeah she's mine. She's all mine. And Adam's of course, but she's perfect. I'd love for you to be part of her life Jonah, part of mine. I'm scared though, you've never had a baby. Babies are hard work, they don't go away. But if you want, I want you to be part of her life." When Jonah looks up at her he can feel what she's saying. This little girl is perfect, and he can't hurt her by being in and out of her life. Whatever he decides that has to be the final decision. She takes the baby back in her arms.

"Can I have a little time to process this, just like a few days. I just broke up with Kelly, and I'm living in Garrett's extra room. I don't want to ruin both of your lives," he says looking into Amy's eyes. He prays that she can feel that he wants to do this, but he just needs to think about it.

"Of course you can Jonah, this is a huge decision. It's not like you're choosing a garbage can, you have to live with this forever. And Jonah? I'll support your decision either way." He can tell by her eyes she's hoping he'll stay. How can he say no to the woman who was every reason he stayed in St. Louis. Hell, she was the only woman he ever loved. And she just said she loved him.

"Amy?" He looks at her as he's leaning on the doorframe on the way out.

"Yeah?" She questions, looking up from her little girl hopefully.

"I love you too." He smiles as she blushes. He walks out the door a happy man, but he has a big decision to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonah never thought this day would actually come, and for a second he thought he heard her wrong. _Did Amy just say she loved me?_ After smiling bigger than his heart could handle, and looking at this gorgeous woman he's crushed on for three years, he gets up the courage to speak.

"Amy you just had a baby. Take some - uh _time_ to think about this. Don't make any decisions you'll regret." As much as he begs this to be true, hormones can make someone crazy. He's seen his fair share of Amy tears over the past few months. He didn't want her to do anything she would regret later.

He tries to read her face as she goes quiet. She glances over as the baby starts to squirm a little. She gets out of bed and picks her up, looking at her. "Good morning, Miss Isabella," she coos into the pink blanket. She smiles at Jonah, and then back down at her daughter. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet. He's been here for your mama when I needed it most, he's supported me through the hardest things I've faced." She stops in front of Jonah. "Would you like to hold her Jonah?"

He probably looks scared. He _feels_ panicked. Amy wants him to hold the most precious thing in her life. _Him._ "Uh uh yeah, of course I'd like to hold her," he stammers out. Amy places the little girl in his arms, and she looks up with him with the most beautiful eyes he'd recognize anywhere. She has her mother's eyes. And she has such dark curly hair. He feels breathless. "Ames, she's so beautiful. She's so you." He smiles up at her.

"Yeah she's mine. She's all mine. And Adam's of course, but she's perfect. I'd love for you to be part of her life Jonah, part of mine. I'm scared though, you've never had a baby. Babies are hard work, they don't go away. But if you want, I want you to be part of her life." When Jonah looks up at her he can feel what she's saying. This little girl is perfect, and he can't hurt her by being in and out of her life. Whatever he decides that has to be the final decision. She takes the baby back in her arms.

"Can I have a little time to process this, just like a few days. I just broke up with Kelly, and I'm living in Garrett's extra room. I don't want to ruin both of your lives," he says looking into Amy's eyes. He prays that she can feel that he wants to do this, but he just needs to think about it.

"Of course you can Jonah, this is a huge decision. It's not like you're choosing a garbage can, you have to live with this forever. And Jonah? I'll support your decision either way." He can tell by her eyes she's hoping he'll stay. How can he say no to the woman who was every reason he stayed in St. Louis. Hell, she was the only woman he ever loved. And she just said she loved him.

"Amy?" He looks at her as he's leaning on the doorframe on the way out.

"Yeah?" She questions, looking up from her little girl hopefully.

"I love you too." He smiles as she blushes. He walks out the door a happy man, but he has a big decision to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy has been home two days already. Isabella actually sleeps pretty well, she's a good baby. Right now she's napping and Amy is making dinner for herself, but makes enough just in case Jonah stops by with his decision. Funny enough, as she's thinking about him, and what it might change, there's a knock on the door.

She opens it, and sure enough there he is. He has on a plaid with his blue jeans, and he looks nervous. Then again, he always looks kind of nervous so that might not be bad. He smiles at her and she realizes that she's in for when it comes to him.

"Hey Jonah, come in," she says opening the door wide enough for him to enter. "I made enough for dinner if you want to stay a little while." He'd need to get used to her mediocre cooking if he decided to become a part of their life.

He just kind of nods when she says that, and something seems off. Maybe he wasn't going to become a part of their life like she'd hoped.

"Amy," he starts, looking into her eyes. "I _love_ you, I do. But I can't ruin this baby's life. I can't just jump in because what if something happens. That would give her this little like blip of untrustworthiness because the man who helped raise her disappeared and, I uh, and I can't do that," he sort of raises his voice during the end of that, which he hadn't wanted to do. Amy looks at him, and realizes he's trying not to cry as much as she is.

"I told you I'd support your decision either way," she starts her voice obviously cracking. _Damn hormones._ "I just hope that things can stay the same between us. You're my work husband," she laughs at the end, remembering Cheyenne's wedding.

He grabs her arm. "Amy, things will be a little different. You have a baby. That complicates this whole thing, and I'm _in no way blaming you for that_. She's perfect, and I don't want to hurt either of you. I don't. I would beat myself up forever if I hurt either one of you." He looks at her and she knows he means it.

"Friends?" She had to make a compromise here, she couldn't not have Jonah in her life at all.

"Always," he says. "I should probably go, but just I need to do one thing first." He steps towards her and gives her the most gentle yet passionate kiss she'd ever received in her life. He looks at her and says,"because I wanted to, before everything changed." He gives her a kiss on the forehead, and he's out the door.

Amy just looks at the door a little while longer. She wishes so much that he would've stayed, but she understands. A baby doesn't go away, and what if it didn't work out? She would be miserable and she couldn't do that to Isabella. She deserved the best Amy could give her. She did know she might need help every so often, and she prayed that maybe Jonah could help her every once in awhile, because she just couldn't do this alone.

Of course she had Dina, but Amy wasn't really sure Dina even liked babies. I mean there _was_ that day with Cheyenne thinking of adoption. Was she actually interested or was she doing it just to ruin Glenn's life. She didn't know, but either way she knew she always had someone, but, _God she hoped Jonah would be the one to help_.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonah was working at the store, stacking toilet paper. It was wider at the base to avoid toppling. He remembers his first day at the store, when he met Amy. He mentally facepalms at how stupid and arrogant he probably sounded to Amy that day. He decides to wander after finishing the toilet paper.

Cheyenne is with a beauty customer, applying her makeup with ease. Jonah smiles at how he's learned her personality, as young and naive as she may be. She still had so much ahead of her, even if she was already married and had a kid. She looks up and smiles at him as he continues on.

Mateo is organizing women's. He's sorting by color when Jonah walks by. Mateo is probably the most competitive person Jonah has ever met. He's been through a lot since getting here. He's learned he's undocumented and nearly lost his boyfriend because of it. Jonah leaves him to his sorting and keeps walking.

Garrett is sitting at the microphone, as usual. He says that doing announcements has a voice of God quality to it. Jonah appreciates him letting him move in and saving him from having to live with Glenn, and in turn his ex girlfriend. Garrett is too busy watching Brett in awe to notice Jonah's wanderings.

He wanders into the back offices. Dina is at the computers watching the surveillance videos. So she obviously would know if he stopped so he keeps walking and pauses down the hallway, suddenly remembering all the times Dina creepily flirted and how he hurt her through voice memo.

He gets to Glenn's office. Glenn loves all of the employees here. He remembers how heartbroken he was about having to fire people. That was the day of the tornado, and the day Amy first kissed him. Though, the other employees didn't find out about that for months, and by then he was dating Kelly.

He's at the employee bathroom and he remembers the night of the lock in, when Amy got drunk. They sat in here, and he made her drink some water, it would help. She had midterms the next day, and had to go on no sleep, totally hungover. I mean, college right? But they had sat in that bathroom together, him holding back her hair as she threw up.

He stands in the stockroom, remembering all the memories back there. That time in his first few weeks when him and Amy figured out how to work the forklift, the day of the secret shopper, and knocked down the shelves. They laid in piles of stuffed animals and had their first real heart to heart. The day Jeff was in the store, because Kyle was a cannibal, and he and Amy spent the day having a dare-off. It was back here where they started the rolling kayak-car, and where he had her put on the cloud costume. That all seems so long ago. The day he was cleaning up after the gender reveal and Amy appeared and kissed him. She told him she was pregnant. They got in a small fight then, that lead to a bigger one in the breakroom. She told him to go to hell and he knew he deserved it. He could never get Amy off his mind it seemed, but he knew he made the right choice.

Suddenly Amy came running in the back room, she looked really distraught.

"Amy, wha-what are you doing here? Actually, what's wrong, you you you look upset." He didn't know why he kept stuttering.

" _Jonah._ Thank God I found you! I need your help, _please._ "


	6. Chapter 6

"You need _my_ help, mine? _Jonah Simms._ " He looks completely lost and confused.

"Oh good you still know your own name, that's good," she teasingly says. "Seriously Jonah, I need your help, can you help me?" She was in a bind and she was really hoping he would say yes.

"Uh um wha-what do you need help with?" He needs to just skip over this whole awkward phase this time around, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now.

"I just need help cleaning my house. I don't have enough time with having to care for Isabella and Emma's friends are coming over in _two hours_. Please just skip over this whole "ah awkward!" phase thing as well it's really frustrating. Anyways, can you help me?" She needed an answer now.

"Uh, yeah, just let me clock out. And also what awkward phase, there's there's no awkward phase." He looks at the floor. "The stuttering awkward phase, got it." He walks towards the time clock without looking at her.

The drive over to her house is fine, Isabella slept the whole ride, they just talked about how much they missed Obama, it was a great car ride.

"Okay, I'm going to warn you, it is a _disaster_ in that house. Like _nuclear disaster_ level, but like, I have a baby so that's probably normal she says, unlocking the door carrying the car seat in.

Jonah was shocked when he walked in. There were toys everywhere, the floor needed to be vacuumed, and the hardwood floor needed mopping. He walks into the kitchen and there are just piles of dishes everywhere, like she hadn't washed one since the baby came home, and it was a bit overwhelming.

"Where do you want me to start?" He's surveying the surrounding areas and he looks back at Amy.

"Your job is to put Bella in her bassinet in my room, and then come back here and do dishes." She hands him the carrier, and heads towards the living room to pick up the baby toys.

He walks into Amy's room, which is surprisingly clean, and puts the carrier down. He looks at the little baby sleeping, so precious. He carefully picks her up and gently places her down careful not to wake her. He looks at her a minute, as she sleeps. He can't believe how much she resembles baby Amy, which he can say, _her mom showed him pictures_. He heads out towards the kitchen to do some dishes.

It takes him an hour to just do the dishes, by the time he's finished Amy has picked up the living room, vacuumed and mopped. He just looks at her. "We're still friends right?" He was kind of scared to even ask her.

"Of course we are. Jonah, you're probably my second best friend. Only Dina can top you. Jonah you can make me laugh and you joke around with me like nobody else. Do you remember the fucking mannequin Jonah? It kept me entertained all day. Even if you did buy a _sex doll_ to get back at me. You are one of my best friends."

"Oh okay." He doesn't feel as awkward anymore. He realizes that he can stay friends with Amy even if he chose not to be with her because he didn't want to hurt her or Bella. He loves Amy, and he's sure he'll probably love Bella too, he just doesn't know yet. But he will figure it out and when he does, well, who knows what could happen.

He kind of smiles and looks at the clock. You have an hour until Emma and her friends get here," he says getting ready to leave.

"You can stay Jonah. _Please stay._ "


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll uh just hang out a bit until Emma's friends leave." He hears Bella start to cry. "Uh-um-uh Bella is crying Amy. What do we do. She is _crying_ Amy." She just looks at him like he's an idiot. "What? Should I get her?"

"No I got it, Mr. Never had a baby in his life," she says smiling and walking towards her room. "Hey Jonah can you grab one of her bottles out of the bottle warmer on the kitchen table and bring it in here?"

He looks towards the table and sees the weird bottle holding contraption. He grabs one and brings it in. Just as he's about to hand it over to Amy he hears the door.

"Mom, we're home!" It was Emma. Amy looks frantic. They were here early, an hour early. She hands Bella over to Jonah and he sits in the rocker.

"Hey! You, you guys are here early. Do you want some snacks or something?" She's hiding her curiosity at their earliness and trying not to sound frantic. Thank God they finished cleaning the house already or Amy might have started to cry.

"No mom, we're good," Emma brushes her off. "We're just gonna sit in the living room and hang out. Where's Bella?" She looks at her mom hopefully, she wanted her friends to meet her baby sister.

"Oh um, Jonah is giving her a bottle in my room at the moment but I'm sure he'll bring her out once she's finished," she says the end of that louder so Jonah can hear her and know to do that. "So um, why are you home so early Emma? Didn't you guys take the bus?"

"Oh, um Ryleigh's mom drove us here. She figured it would have been easier than all of us taking the bus so we could find everyone and get everything situated. Why, why is Jonah here mom? He's so," she pauses for dramatic effect, "awkward."

"I heard that," Jonah says bringing Bella out with him. All three of Emma's friends drop everything they are doing to look at the baby. Emma takes her from him and they all sit on the couch for a little bit with her.

After a little bit Amy goes and gets her, saying something about her needing to go down for a nap. Jonah just watches from his spot at the kitchen table at Amy with her kids. She comes back and sits across from him.

"What do you think they're talking about. Do you think they're talking about boys?" Amy seems nervous as she asks, glancing over at the girls who are whispering amongst themselves.

"Amy, she's a sixteen year old girl. It's perfectly normal for her to be interested in boys and maybe getting her first boyfriend soon." He looks up and realizes he probably shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean it's normal. She's still my precious little first born, she can't grow up and get her heart broken it just can't happen." She's digging her nails into Jonah's wrist.

"Amy, it's bound to happen eventually, wouldn't you rather it happen now than when she's on her own and doesn't have you to comfort her?" Amy knows he's probably right, she hates that fact. She hates being wrong.

"Fine what if they're talking about drugs, maybe they all do drugs together. They're all on their phones. What if they're texting their drug dealers? You need to get Emma's phone Jonah."

" _What? Are you crazy?_ Emma's a good kid, I'm sure she's not doing drugs. She's just being a teenager Amy. Come on, I'll help you make dinner, let's go."

"But." She looks at him.

"No buts, they'll be fine for half an hour while we make tacos Amy." They weren't actually making tacos, it was a joke.

"Are we making tacos because I'm Latina?" She sounds really offended.

"It was a joke Amy, _just a joke._ " He smiles as they head into the kitchen to figure out dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonah puts the spaghetti out and calls the girls over to eat. Amy was in the kitchen cleaning up after cooking it. They had talked a lot while they were cooking and Jonah realized how much he loved Amy.

If anything, his love was intensified after spending today helping out around the house with Bella and Emma's friends. He knew the girls were going to Adam's this weekend. That was in four days. Maybe he could help out another day during the week.

He walks back in the kitchen and Amy looks happy. He's trying to decide if he should ask her when Amy turns and looks at him. "Today has been such a gift. I couldn't have pulled this all off without your help. Thank you so much." She's smiling up at him.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little cleaning. It wasn't too bad. You have two really great girls," he says, turning to look at Emma and her friends.

"I just forget sometimes that I need help, I contemplated for too long whether or not to come ask you for some. I really appreciate the help." She turns, and Jonah grabs her arm, which he wasn't planning. "What Jonah?"

"I can come back later this week and help, I really don't mind." He wanted to see if this was just an easy day, or if he could be really happy helping out with Emma and Bella. He wanted to see if maybe he could help out more, and spend time with them. He loved Amy, and her family. He just wanted to help.

"Oh, you really don't need to feel obligated Jonah, we're fine. Sure, it's stressful trying to get a million things done on my own, but that's my job. As their mom it's my responsibility to take care of them, and get a million things done." She's burying her glare into his soul as she spoke.

"I don't feel obligated. I want to help out. I really enjoyed today, helping with the girls. It makes me happy to help you guys out, I really don't mind." He stared right back at her.

"Emma's going to her friends on Thursday, could you come help me with Bella? Emma usually helps with feedings, and I'd really like to see you change a diaper," she laughs.

"I can do that, I'm off on Thursday. And excuse you, I changed my brother's kid's diapers before and it was _fine_. I didn't enjoy it but I can do it." He could change a diaper, damn it.

"Okay, then I'll see you on Thursday Jonah." She smiles.

"See you then Ames," he says. He turns back to her and kisses her forehead before leaving, and says, "I did it last time, so I might make it a habit."

She's smiling at the door after it closes, feeling perfectly content with life.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this is a shorter chapter and I haven't been posting much but life just kind of got in the way. I promise this is heading towards something great. If anyone wants to give me any ideas, you can always message me. Other than that, just please review!**

 **\- Yoshi**


	9. Chapter 9

And helping out that Thursday was fun for Jonah. He kept Bella busy while Amy cleaned around the house and made a short trip to the bank. "Have you ever tried bringing a baby to a bank Jonah? They always cry, it's almost inevitable. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

So that's how he got into this situation. Playing with Bella, while Emma went to her friends house. She smiles at him, and his heart almost melts. He's trying so hard not to fall in love with her because that just would make everything so complicated. She throws a stuffed tiger at Jonah and he laughs. She just had to go making him love her.

When Amy came in Jonah didn't even notice. He was too busy playing with that little girl. Amy stayed quiet a minute and watched them. She couldn't help but smile. They both looked so happy, like that's how it should be. Amy stops herself from those thoughts. _No, he made his choice. This is the right thing._

"How was she?" Amy finally decided to speak up. Jonah's head shot up, he had no idea she was even there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jonah asked her nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Not very long, long enough to see you acting like an idiot to make Bella laugh though," she teases. It was nice to see her smile with Jonah like that. She didn't really like Adam, and Amy thought she somehow messed her up and she hated all men, but obviously that wasn't true.

"Oh okay," he smiles, getting up from the ground. He leans down and scoops Bella up. Amy can't help but notice how good he is with her. _If only he chose to stay._

 _No, stop that Amy, this was the right choice. You can do this._

He gives her a bottle and then helps Amy put her down for her nap. It was three in the afternoon. They plop down on the couch and they lock eyes.

"Thank you," Amy starts taking a deep breath, "you have no idea how much this help means to me. I really appreciate it." She smiles.

"It was no problem Ames, I already said your girls are great. Bella is so easy going. It really was no problem." He didn't want to let her know how much he was second guessing his choice of not becoming a part of her life.

"Thank you, I need to hear that sometimes. I always think I'm doing a crap job of raising them. But then, it's just because Emma's a rebellious teenager and Bella just cries and cries some days." She realizes she's doing this well at least.

Jonah and her just sit in happy silence for awhile. The house was clean and there was nothing else that needed to be done. Then that silence ended when Bella started crying. Amy went to get up but Jonah stopped her. "Sit back down Ames, I got her."

He walks in the room and he picks her up. She continues to cry so he sits in the rocker and that calms her down, mixed with him just humming random notes. He looks down at her.

"You'll be okay, alright Princess?" He kind of chuckles. "See you really are a good baby, you're making me second guess myself every day." She smiles up at him and his heart wrenches. "You do things like that," he says, letting a tear escape his eye. "And I fall in love with you," he whispers. He didn't realize how much he did love this baby until right then. "Yeah, I love you Bella," he whispers softly and kisses her forehead.

He never noticed Amy standing in the doorway, but she quietly walks away with a smile. _Maybe it was the wrong decision afterall._

 **AN: Okay, this one was a bit longer. I'm gonna start to wrap it up, it'll be somewhere around 12-15 chapters by the end. Please review!**

 **-Yoshi**


	10. Chapter 10

Jonah starts coming around every other day or so. Pretty soon, it's just kind of normal for him to be around Amy's house. On one of the rare days that he wasn't there, Amy decides she should talk to Emma about him, to see what she thinks.

"Hey honey," she says knocking, "can I come in and talk to you for a bit?" She pushes the door open and Emma is laying on her bed watching a video online. She turns it off.

"Yeah sure," she says and sits up, making room for Amy on the bed. "What's up mom?"

Amy takes a deep breath, she can do this. "I just wanted to see what you were feeling about Jonah. He's here more now, and I just wanted to see how you feel about it." She looks down at her older daughter.

"He really loves our family. I see the way he looks at you, and Bella, and even me. He loves us like family. That's really nice," she smiles. "But he's sort of awkward. Like he doesn't always know what to say to me or my friends," she looks at Amy. "But he's a great guy and he cares about us. I don't think he's going to leave us either."

Amy looks away from her daughter's gaze. She was right, he _did_ love them. "He's just naturally awkward, he's always going to be like that. But it's kind of endearing," she smiles. "He wants what's best for you, and Bella. Like your dad does. But he's _not_ your dad."

"He wants what's best for you too mom. He loves you. He always has. You should just finally give in, I know you love him too. I accept that, you and dad's relationship wasn't the best, and it was better for the family for you guys to break up." She looks up at Amy. "And we all love him too."

Amy gets up and walks towards the door. "Thank you honey. I love you."

"I love you too Mom," she says laying back down. "You should call Jonah."

"Maybe later. Not right now. I have to feed your sister. And do dishes," she says walking out. In all honesty, she didn't know what to say quite yet. They weren't really officially together, but they basically were, just without the kissing and sex part of a relationship. She just didn't know what to say yet.

She just feels so awkward about the whole thing. She knew Emma was right, she just didn't know how to go about it. She was trying to think of what to say, she just didn't know. She did care about Jonah, and he did love them.

She knew she had to go back to work next week, and figured she should do something before then, but what? She didn't know what to say or what to do, she was just lost. She had a small idea.

She makes dinner for Emma and sends her back up to her room so she can clean. Then she puts Bella to bed and turns on Jeopardy. Listening to all the questions makes her think of Jonah and she smiles. The idea got bigger in her head.

She lays in bed, and stares at the ceiling, hating the feeling of being alone in her bed. She tosses and turns in her bed. The idea becomes clear.

"Amy, are you okay? It's the middle of the night." He sounded like she had woken him up and she felt a kinda bad.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just," she pauses and takes a breath. "Do you want to move in with me?"

 **AN: Hi friends! I hope you like this chapter, It's not my favorite. I think it was alright though. It's wrapping up, but still, please review!**

 **-Yoshi**


	11. Chapter 11

Jonah was taken aback. He really didn't expect that to be the question that she asked him when she called. He expected it to be something like "Can you come over tomorrow?" or maybe even "Can you come over less often?" And then she asked him to move in with them. What did this mean for them?

"Um,uh, um. Sure. I can move in, um when, when do you want me to?" He could pack all his stuff up in a few hours, Kelly had given away most of his possessions after they had broken up. He cringed at the memory, but turns his attention back to the ever beautiful Amy.

"Would it be possible for you to move in before I come back to work next week?" She pauses, then continues, "Then on days our shifts are opposite I don't have to bug my mom to take care of Bella when I'm at work, because you'll be there to take care of her." She thought she was brilliant.

Jonah wasn't too sure, but went with it. "Um yeah we could do that. We have opposite shifts so often," he said sarcastically. He then got serious. "Ames, not to burst your bubble but we've only worked opposite shifts like five times in the three years I've been working there." Sometimes they worked different days, but almost never opposite shifts.

"We could talk to Glenn," she trails off. She hadn't talked to Glenn since Bella was born. "Did I ever tell Glenn about Bella?" She honestly couldn't remember.

"I think you only told Dina. But I showed people a couple pcs I've gotten over the past few weeks with you guys." He smiles thinking about the moments he captured. Then he focused back at the subject on hand. "Anyways, I can move in tomorrow if you really wanted me to, it would take me maybe two hours to pack everything back up.

"Okay," Amy says slowly. "Do that. Move in with me tomorrow." She smiles, and realizes how long she's actually wanted this. "Come move in. You're already here enough to basically live here."

He smiles into the phone. "I love you Amy," he says casually. He realizes he hasn't said that since he decided not to jump in. he regretted it until he started being there pretty much every day, but today he worked a double and was there from nine in the morning until close. It was rough not being with his girls.

She smiles bigger than she had in a long while. "I love you too Jonah."

The next day all of his things were moved in. Things went well in the moving process, and Bella had officially moved into the crib in her nursery, the baby monitor sitting on the nightstand on Amy's side. They both knew Amy was probably going to sleep through it though, it's different when it was right next to the bed.

She smiles at Jonah before going to sleep and he's just so happy. He has a plan. A big plan, that will all go into play tomorrow. He was off and her mom was taking Bella for some bonding time. Amy rolled her eyes when her mom called it that, truth is Jonah asked her to come up with a reason to take Bella. He wanted to take Amy out, before she went back to work.

The plan worked beautifully. They were walking around a park when Amy decided they should sit on a bench. She rested her head on Jonah's shoulder. Jonah decides he should tell her what he was thinking.

"I made the wrong decision not becoming a part of your guys' lives when Bella was born. I'm glad I get to be a part of your life now. It's like I regretted it as soon as I started helping out, and this time I'm not going to make the same mistakes." he looks at Amy and kisses the top of her head. "You are my girls now, no escaping that. I'm not ever leaving."

She smiles and looks up at him. "You ready for the long haul then? For all of it, me, Emma, Bella, and all of our problems?"

"Of course I am. I'm not making the same mistake twice." He looks at her.

Then she kisses him. It was a very soft kiss, but it had a meaning they both understood in it: _I'm not letting this go, I already made that mistake before, never again._

 **AN: Hey guys! I think I'll be wrapping it up next chapter but if requested I may do a sequel to this. Just let me know if you want me to do that! Please review!**

 **-Yoshi**


	12. Chapter 12

About a year had passed since Jonah had moved in and became a part of their lives. Bella was walking now, and followed Jonah everywhere he went. She was his princess, and he loved her as his own. She has warmed up to her dad, and doesn't cry _as much_ whenever they drop the girls off. That's what they were doing now, because they were going on a weekend getaway so that they could see Niagara Falls.

"Did you know about 150,000 gallons of water goes over the American Falls per second?" Jonah smiled at Amy. "And 681,000 gallons of water go over horseshoe falls every second."

"Okay, I love you Jonah, but I'm not listening to facts about Niagara Falls during this entire twelve hour car ride. I will kill you," she looks over and laughs at him. _He's become my world throughout this life journey._ "You're a nerd by the way, a loveable nerd, but still a nerd."

One twelve hour car ride, and it was nine at night, so they were checking into their hotel. Upon getting into the room, Amy immediately changed into her pajamas and jumped into the king sized bed. "Oh it's so nice and big. Maybe I can avoid your flailing limbs," she smirks at Jonah.

"Okay, I may kick, but I do not _flail my limbs_." He smiles at her. She was his love. He had wanted this forever, and he wasn't letting this go, their little family. He couldn't. He couldn't live without his girls in his life. He loved all of them. He gets in his plaid flannel pajamas, and joins her in the bed. He kisses her temple and they go to sleep, waking up the next morning wrapped around each other, and not because a baby was crying.

Amy stretches. "What time is it?" She glances at the clock. It reads 11:37. It was almost time for lunch at that point. She looks at Jonah, who looks content looking at her. "Okay, nerd. Let's go get food. Please. It's nearly lunchtime."

He laughs. "Alright, we can get food. Let me see what kind of stuff they have and I'll present you with a list once you're out of your daily morning shower," he smirks, knowing she was planning a shower.

"Okay, sorry I like being clean," she says as she closes the door to the bathroom behind her. Jonah smiles at the closed door a minute more before grabbing his phone to find restaurants.

She emerges from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. "Would you like my list fair lady Amy?" She rolls her eyes. He's ridiculous. "I'll take the eye roll as a yes. Our choices are Anchor Bar Wings, Hard Rock Cafe, or Top of the Falls Restaurant."

"Ooooh Anchor Bar? Like _the_ Anchor Bar?" She always wanted to try real buffalo wings, not the fake crap they make everywhere else. They weren't too far from Buffalo, it should be real enough.

"Does Amy want buffalo wings?" He smirks at her, there was a reason he included it on the list, and said it first. He knew she wanted to try buffalo wings from the source.

After a lunch of wings that Jonah deemed too hot for his liking, and what Amy deemed the best wings she had ever eaten in her entire life, they started to walk towards the falls, they weren't far after all. Before Amy knew it, they were standing by the rapids, watching them rush past.

Amy held tightly to the fence there, knowing that if she fell, there was no way to survive. It gave her a queasy feeling in her gut she just couldn't ignore. But it was beautiful. She understood why people drove from the other side of the country for this. It was just breathtaking.

Jonah snapped a photo of Amy looking at the rapids. Because he didn't just want photos of the rapids themselves, but also the person who stood there with him. She turns and looks at him, as he snaps another photo, and to him, it was the most beautiful photo in the world.

They tried to get close to the falls but there was just way too many people so they made their way towards Bridal Veil Falls instead. Amy just was in awe of the rushing water and the beauty of all the waterfalls. She loved every second of this little getaway.

They came back to the park at sunset, after they ate dinner at Hard Rock. They didn't actually get to the falls until well after sundown though, and there was nobody else really there. Amy was staring at the way the lights they shined on the falls reflected off the water. When she turned around she gasped.

"Amy, you've made me so happy. You're the only person I would want to witness the falls with. They're as beautiful as you. Will you marry me?" Jonah was on one knee with the most nervous smile she had ever seen. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She saw the ring and it was beautiful.

"Yes." She hugs him as he stands up, crying happy tears. "Yes, I'll marry you. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." he slides the ring on her finger, and it's a perfect fit. She kisses him. "I love you Jonah," she whispers into his chest. _She loved him._

"I'm glad that you said you just wanted to say you loved me after Bella was born, and that you gave me a second chance to become a part of your family. I'm never letting you guys go. I love you. I love your family."

"The girls are going to be so surprised."

 **AN: Hey guys! That's going to be the end of this fic but I'll be starting a sequel probably in a week, once I'm moved into my dorm. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Love to you all!**

 **-Yoshi**


End file.
